The present invention relates to fishing lures. Fishing lures are devices placed adjacent the hook on the end of a fishing line for attracting fish towards the hook. Many forms of lure are known. In some cases shiny pieces of metal are used, in other cases coloured solids are used, in so-called fly fishing feathers or other light material is tied so as to resemble a fly, and in some instances, a fishing lure forming a facsimile fish on which the fish to be caught might feed is provided.
The present invention relates to fishing lures of the last mentioned type.
Such fishing lures are known made of flexible plastics material with a hook having its shank buried within the body of the fish and the line attached to the eye of the hook and protruding from the lure. Conventionally, the barbed section of the hook protrudes from the belly of the fish. There is often provided a cavity within the body of the fish through which the shank portion of the hook projects and problems have arisen with this construction. Sometimes owing to the action of the water, the hook tends to work its way forward in the lure so that the lure slips back around the bend of the hook presenting a misshapen and therefore less desirable lure and also affecting the wriggling action of the fishing lure which may cause the lure to spin in the water and not to maintain a conventional upright position.
With respect to another feature of the lure of the invention, it is known to provide tail portions of relatively flexible plastics material which may wriggle in the water and this wriggling action is enhanced by the provision of a transverse baffle plate at the rear end of the tail. It is necessary for this baffle plate to be largely unobstructed so as to allow the water to pass back and fourth across the baffle plate and for this reason, in the applicant's prior arrangement described in U.S. Ser. No. 659,984 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,492) corresponding to GB Patent Application No. 8516/75 the baffle plate is attached to the tail at its upper point only. Problems have arisen in that in the event of a mis-cast, the line may catch in the gap between the tail and the baffle plate. There is also a problem regarding the strength of the joint between the baffle plate and the tail.